


Неверный номер

by bludnoemoloko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Has a Bad Day, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wrong number
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки сорвал упаковку с нового телефона, провел двадцать напряженных минут, пытаясь включить его, затем поставил чертов девайс на зарядку, и начал вышагивать круги вокруг кухонного стола. Он взглянул на часы, прикинул в уме и решил, что ждать возвращения Стива у него не было никаких сил. Если он немедленно не выпустит пар, он был уверен, что пробьет кулаком стену или даже спалит к чертям собачьим дом.</p><p>Дрожащими пальцами он по памяти набрал номер, прислонился к стене, у которой заряжался телефон и сполз по ней вниз. Как только гудки прекратились, он начал говорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неверный номер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576705) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



Баки сорвал упаковку с нового телефона, провел двадцать напряженных минут, пытаясь включить его, затем поставил чертов девайс на зарядку, и начал вышагивать круги вокруг кухонного стола. Он взглянул на часы, прикинул в уме и решил, что ждать возвращения Стива у него не было никаких сил. Если он немедленно не выпустит пар, он был уверен, что пробьет кулаком стену или даже спалит к чертям собачьим дом.

Дрожащими пальцами он по памяти набрал номер, прислонился к стене, у которой заряжался телефон и сполз по ней вниз. Как только гудки прекратились, он начал говорить:

\- Прости, я знаю, что ты на работе, но еще немного, и я просто взорвусь, так что я решил, что уж лучше помешать.

Моя машина заглохла по дороге с собеседования, которое ты организовал, но могла бы сделать это и раньше, потому что как только они увидели, что у меня нет руки, они тут же заявили: «Ой, к сожалению, вакансия уже занята». Какого черта! Но я не начистил их мерзкие рожи, нет, я просто стоял и извинялся за то, что отнял у них время, как полный придурок!

Затем, на обратном пути машина сдохла, так что мне пришлось искать место у обочины, потому что дым из-под капота валил только так. Но когда я отошел, чтобы вызвать эвакуатор, какой-то уебок на велике врезался в меня прямо посреди тротуара, из-за чего мой телефон отлетел под колеса проезжающих машин, где его тут же раздавили в лепешку! Я с нового телефона, кстати, - Баки остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. – Потом, пока я орал на этого клоуна, кто-то врезался в зад моей машины! Пока она припаркована! Нет, серьезно? Я просто оставил ее там, прошел пару кварталов, зашел купить новый телефон и добрался до дома на метро.

Я еще держался только потому, что решил, дурак такой, в кои-то веки послушаться терапевта, который постоянно талдычит про то, что во всем нужно искать хорошее. По крайней мере, я мог рассчитывать на свидание с Лиамом, вот только когда я пришел домой и проверил почту, что бы ты думал? По его мнению, нам стоит _перестать_. И… - на этом месте он вздохнул, чувствуя, как в горле поднимается ком отчаяния, - кто, блять, может его винить? Я бы тоже не хотел с собой встречаться. Клянусь Богом, Стиви, я начинаю думать, что для всех было бы лучше, если бы меня просто вернули домой в катафалке.

На мгновение стало тихо, затем он услышал, как-то прочистил горло, и незнакомый голос сказал:

\- Вау, окей, для начала я хочу заранее извиниться, потому что в некотором роде это продолжение твоего хренового дня. Не хотелось бы преподносить тебе плохие новости, но ты ошибся номером.

Баки подавил отчаянный вой, рвущийся наружу, и опустил голову, чувствуя, как стыд вот-вот раздавит его к чертям.

\- Шикарно, - сумел выдавить он. – Извините. _Блять_.

\- Погоди, не вешай трубку! – услышал он за секунду до того, как успел сбросить вызов. – Алло? Ты еще здесь?

\- Эм, да.

\- Отлично! Так, ладно, неправильно набран номер, существует специальный протокол для подобных случаев, только я не большой фанат протокола, на самом деле. Так что услуга за услугу. Только что я выяснил, что друг семьи, человек, который мне по большей части отца заменил – я сирота, кстати, родители погибли в автокатастрофе – так вот, оказывается, что он годами грабил меня. Чуть ли не с того момента, когда отца уложили в гроб, серьезно, и что самое веселое, теперь, как я подозреваю, он собирается избавиться от меня, чтобы возглавить семейный бизнес.

Баки поднял голову с колен и выпрямился.

\- Ебать.

\- В общем и целом, ты прав, - согласился незнакомец. – Именно поэтому я сижу здесь один, запивая печаль. Но на самом деле, уж не пойми меня неправильно, по сравнению с твоим днем мой просто прекрасен.

Баки, к своему удивлению, рассмеялся.

\- Эй, хоть на что-то я гожусь.

\- Готов поспорить, что ты годишься на очень многое. Меня зовут Тони, кстати.

\- Баки.

\- Хей, Баки, - сказал Тони, и что-то в его тоне заставило желудок Баки сделать сальто. – Так, твой телефон сохраняет набранные номера?

\- Эээ. Конечно.

\- Отлично, можешь добавить меня в список контактов.

Так странно: даже вся та херня, что случилась с ним за этот день, даже трусливое письмо от Лиама не вызвало у него слез; но теперь просто от доброго слова у него сжалось горло.

\- Еще здесь, Бакару?

\- Да, здесь. Эм, ладно, - он прочистил горло. – Извини. Слушай, ты, судя по всему, неплохой парень, так что мне стоит сделать тебе большое одолжение и…

\- Спасибо, но позволь тебя притормозить. Ты безработный ветеран, видимо без одной руки, и, скорее всего, страдающий от ПТСР. Все это не имеет для меня значения, и если тебе от этого станет легче, я на верном пути к алкоголизму, и, хоть быть брошенным через емейл херово, в этом я тебя превзошел. Так вот, в прошлом году, мне нужно было уехать по делам, но закончил я раньше, чем ожидал, так что я решил заскочить и устроить ему сюрприз. Да, сюрприз удался на славу для всех участвующих, поскольку он был не один. И не одет.

Баки присвистнул.

\- Оу.

\- Да, оу. О, кроме того – его кавалер был по крайней мере лет на десять меня моложе, что нехило ударило по самооценке, - в трубке послышался вздох, затем звук глотка. – С тех пор в отношения я не лезу.

\- Жесть. Зачем вообще изменять? Что мешает просто расстаться, если понимаешь, что верность – это не для тебя?

\- Абсолютно согласен. Я, может, и сволочь, но в жизни никому не изменял.

Баки устроился на полу поудобнее. Может, дело было в том, что Тони ему был совершенно незнаком, или в том, что события этого дня опустили планку ниже плинтуса, но этот разговор сильно поднял Баки настроение. Очень сильно. Откровенно говоря, ему крайне не хотелось прерываться в ближайшее время.

\- Я бы не сказал, что ты сволочь.

\- Поговори со мной еще немного, и я уверен, что ты передумаешь.

\- Вызов принят, - ответил Баки. – Так, ладно, мне интересно: что ты собираешься делать с тем парнем, который тебя обирает?

К его удивлению, Тони начал рассказывать свой план, прислушиваясь к мнению Баки. Более того, этим все не закончилось. Они начали обмениваться историями, неудачами, шутками, и даже немного флиртовали. Баки рассказал Тони о том, как он потерял руку, и как близко он был к тому, чтобы сдаться, когда Стив вытянул его из этой трясины. Чтобы не отставать, Тони выложил все о гибели родителей, о своей борьбе с депрессией и о единственных двух людях, которым мог безгранично доверять.

Баки чувствовал себя странно окрыленным. Он поведал Тони то, что никогда не говорил своему терапевту, или даже Стиву, и был готов поспорить, что Тони был столь же откровенен. Три часа спустя, когда Баки услышал звук ключа Стива, он почувствовал укол вины. Реальность грубо вырвала его из-под очарования разговора.

\- Эм, эй, похоже, что Стив вернулся.

Тони издал удивленный звук.

\- О, верно… блять, сколько мы с тобой проговорили?

Баки перешел в свою комнату, пока Стив не увидел, что он разговаривал по телефону, и прикрыл за собой дверь.

\- Думаю, около пары часов?

На другом конце линии послышался смешок.

\- Думаю, стоит тебя отпустить, да?

\- Наверное, - Баки не хотелось заканчивать разговор. – Слушай…

Но Тони, судя по всему, разделял его чувства, так как начал говорить одновременно с ним.

\- Ладно, я выпил достаточно для храбрости, так что буду предельно откровенен: это лучший искренний разговор, который у меня был, за очень долгое время.

Баки надеялся, что Тони слышал его вздох облегчения.

\- У меня тоже. Я, на самом деле, только хотел спросить, можно ли тебе перезвонить.

\- Ага, еще как, а то если ты этого не сделаешь, то я позвоню тебе по пьяни и выставлю себя полным идиотом.

\- Ну, мне бы не хотелось брать это свою совесть, - Баки прикусил губу, чтобы лицо не треснуло от улыбки. – Так… может быть завтра? Около восьми?

\- Звучит неплохо, - ответил Тони, понизив голос, почти томно, - тогда до завтра, Баки.

\- Буду ждать.

Повесить трубку было сложно, но сразу после этого он сохранил номер Тони в списке контактов, затем на всякий случай записал его на клочке бумаги. Учитывая, что случилось с его предыдущим телефоном, рисковать он не собирался.

\- Эй, Бак, - позвал Стив, присоединяясь к нему, - как прошел твой день?

Лицо Стива озарилось, когда Баки рассмеялся. Он подумал о своей машине, телефоне, обо всем том, что снедало его, когда он безуспешно пытался дозвониться до своего друга, затем о голосе Тони, его смехе и том, что он снова услышит его завтра.

\- Просто отлично.


End file.
